


Spanner in the Works

by Lisse



Series: really dumb Supernatural crossovers [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Homestuck, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, N Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisse/pseuds/Lisse
Summary: Five special children who never happened to Cold Oak.(or: five deals Azazel probably regrets)





	Spanner in the Works

**i.**

Miali's father and older brother are hunters. She takes Sam's warnings of yellow-eyed demons in stride. She may be a med student, but when her father taught, she listened; she's not stupid.

Her only power is the ability to manipulate water. Cold Oak is mostly dry. No one who's thinking about such things takes her as a threat. No one realizes what that kind of power actually  _means_.

When Ava tries to break the salt line, Miali is there, wide-eyed and scared and furious. She lifts one hand and  _twists_.

The other girl jerks like a puppet and dies choking on her own blood.

 

**ii.**

Dave is a DJ and aspiring screenwriter from Houston with a baby brother, a niece, and a twin sister who had better not be getting up to any weird creepy Lovecraftian bullshit while he's stuck in Bumfucksville, South Dakota. His power is quote-unquote useless and his experience with demons is limited to the weird stories his sister reads, but he rolls with the punches. Anything to get back before his brother figures out his passwords, he says.

That night, Sam opens his eyes and finds a second, older, grungier, and  _much_ more visibly annoyed version of Dave crouching in front of him.

"We seriously need to talk about your life choices," he says, then jabs a thumb in Jake's general direction. "And maybe don't turn your back on that dude."

 

**iii.**

Leah is a freaking Virginia state senator.

She's also some kind of demon detector, which comes in handy almost immediately. It's a lot easier to avoid the Acheri demon when a small angry woman in high heels and a very expensive suit is there to act as a walking, talking, absolutely fearless supernatural radar.

In hindsight, it's not surprising that she's Ava's very first target - which is how everyone learns that while Leah can sense demons with pinpoint accuracy, once said demons have been driven out in the open, the rancher's kid from rural Idaho can just straight-up  _banish_ them.

Leah and Luke are pretty inseparable after that.

 

**iv.**

Alphonse is very polite, very blond, and very German. Through trial and error, Sam learns that while he speaks enough English to hold a basic conversation (and certainly enough to talk about his older brother and all the chaos he's probably causing looking for him) he doesn't grasp enough to understand Demons, Existence Of.

After Lily and Andy die, he catches on pretty quickly.

As they're escaping from Cold Oak, he suddenly yells what definitely  _sounds_ like a warning and points to something behind Sam. The dirt around his feet coils and rises up and surges forward like a battering ram.

Jake's blow never lands.

 

**v.**

Dawn has just started her graduate degree in Near Eastern languages and flat-out won't admit what her power is, on the grounds that it's stupid. Her older sister was a hunter, which helps. She doesn't panic, not even when Sam turns out to be a whole lot less dead than she thought.

She does insist on upending a whole bucket of holy water on his head, though. Her sister would descend from on high and yell at her otherwise.

A short time later, she walks right up to the Devil's Gate and closes the doors like they weigh nothing at all.

("Everyone else got  _cool_ stuff," she complains once the dust has settled. "I got Hell's keycard. How often am I going to need  _that?_ It's like the most useless superpower ever."

If she notices the look on Sam's brother's face, she chooses not to comment.)


End file.
